It Happens in New York
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Seto Kaiba was not enjoying this part of the 'business' trip. That is until he walks into a certain room


Out of all the places in the world, this was exactly the last place he expected to see her. Business in America had actually gone pretty smoothly for once. Kaiba being able to speak American English better then most of the employees at the company helped a lot. Not to mention the American CEO had found Kaiba's cold presence and distinct blue eyes quite charming, and immediately, even though Kaiba certainly didn't need it, took him under his wing. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and wouldn't seal the deal until he was satisfied tortu- 'teaching' Kaiba about the real world of business, and pleasure .

Which included going to a cramped strip/exotic club and watching a bunch of barbies dance around in their underwear and twist around on their respective poles.

"Come on babe, you need to loosen up." A blonde, with unnaturally large breasts cooed into his ear, as she danced on his lap. Apparently, from what little Kaiba was able to pry out of her tiny deformed brain, is that the CEO decided he should 'experience' this. So Kaiba sat stock still the entire time, doing anything to keep from moving or portraying any emotion of bodily reaction. Once the girl spent a solid ten minutes trying to get a reaction, she was happily called away and her entire body bounced towards the next executive that called her.

"Maybe I should be taking inventory…." Kaiba thought to himself. He looked around, there were at least 50 males in the room, ten of which not including himself and the CEO he was working with, were heads of their own company's. Then again, it wasn't much to black mail them with. Tons of guys when to these places every day, there was nothing against the law about it. Kaiba looked around, and saw a man appear from behind a curtain looking extremely uncertain about what he had just done.

That could be the black in the black mail.

Kaiba got up and managed to force his way through the tangle of scantily clad bodies and sweaty businessmen in suits to the black curtain. From out of nowhere a tanned older man, presumably the owner by the look of him appeared before him. "And just who might you be?" He asked in English. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Obviously he wasn't a major corporation head. "Seto Kaiba." Kaiba snapped. The man merely gave a grin, and looked as though he was going to roll his eyes. "You look foreign so I'll say this to you slowly. Only top dogs are allowed back there." He said exaggerating the phrase to the point where Kaiba had the urge to punch the guy in the throat. "I'm the head of the internationally known company of Kaiba Corp. We happen to just be located in Japan." Kaiba said, his English crisp and blunt. The man's face fell in an instant. "I apologize, please go ahead in." He gestured hurriedly. Kaiba gave a curt nod, and a hint of sneer. He always enjoyed making people back up and start ass kissing.

Inside, it was slightly better lit then the club. A large man holding a solid gold-sectioned box came forward, dressed in a bar tender uniform. "May I get you a drink, sir?" he asked politely. Kaiba disregarded the comment and looked at the box. "What's this?" He demanded, pointing at the box. The man smiled. "I see. Let me show you." He said hitting a hidden button the suddenly revealed three silhouettes of well developed females in various poses. "Just chose the one you like best, and wait here." He said guiding Kaiba to a single seat in the middle of the room. Kaiba stared at the contraption unsure of what to expect. If this was going where he though it was going, then Kaiba might have the biggest piece of black mail in history.

He pressed the silhouette on the right, in the most modest pose of the three depicted. The bar tender/servant smiled. "Excellent choice." He replied, and swiftly disappeared, timed perfectly with the dimming and eventual disappearance of the lights.

The far wall curtain opened up to reveal a single silver pole and a single woman on it. She slide down from above, her feet decked out in red heels impossibly high. She had a lovely naturally looking hourglass figure, with pale white skin unlike the barbies outside. And the way she moved…. It wasn't provocative as the others, but rather extremely refined with just a bit of sexy throw in. It was if this type of 'dance' actually qualified as dance with her. Not to mention her short brown hair contrasting nicely against all the fake blondes, and long haired girls. For a brief second he caught her eye and… both she and he froze.

Anzu Mazaki.

In a skimpy stripper outfit with red heels in the middle of New York.

He smirked.

This was good.

"Mazaki!" Some voice hissed, and Anzu instantly dropped whatever emotion she wore when she froze and instantly went back into the dance wrapping up without another pause. The light on the stage when out, and the main lights came back on. She was gone.

"I apologize on behalf of the manager and staff." The bar tender/butler said, with a deep bow. "First we insult you, then our dancer freezes. If there's anything we can possibly do to please you name it."

"I want to meet that dancer." Kaiba said flatly without a chance for compromise in his voice.

"I apologize again, but we're not that-"

"I don't care. I want to see her. Privately."

Ten minutes later, after being waited on hand and foot, Anzu came forward in a slightly less provocative outfit. She was in a mini skirt, low cut top, with her stomach bared, and still in the ridiculous looking red heels. "Mr. Seto Kaiba, I present our dancer, Dark Magician Girl."

Kaiba raised a single brow. Really? "What's her real name?" Kaiba asked, dismissing the wait staff with a flick of his wrist. "I'm afraid we can't say. It's our worker to customer policy not to disclose real names." The man said. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine. Leave." "But Mr.-" "I said leave." Kaiba glared his blue eyes turning incredibly frigid. The man opened his jaw to protest, before glancing at Anzu. She shrugged; ignoring the glare that he was receiving for Kaiba. He closed his mouth and slunk away shutting the door firmly behind him.

"So what do you want now?" Anzu said quickly in Japanese, not intimidated at all by Kaiba. It was his turn to shrug. "I don't know. I figured I'd at least make the effort to talk with an old schoolmate of mine. Out of all of those nit wits, I actually prefer you to them." He said disinterested. Anzu's nails dug into her palm. "I don't take you as the sentimental type." She said, still a ways away from Kaiba. He smirked. "And you'd be right. Now why don't you come over here and talk with me a bit. I'm curious as to how our…. reunion happened this way." He said in a serious, but smirking tone. He even went as far as to part of the seat next to him on the couch.

He was enjoying this far too much, and he didn't care. Out of all of Yugi's friends the least dirt he had was on Anzu. She was a fucking angel it seemed. Always supporting them, and coming to every duel. Letting herself get dragged into their messes. Not to mention the high marks in her classes, not that she was anywhere near close to the student Seto had been. And the fact that her teachers actually liked her, and she seemed to get along with anybody if given the chance. It was all of the positive energy that made him hate her even more. But he could never quite insult her the way he could with that Hiroto Honda, or get pissed of like Jonoichi, or at least give her a reason to defy him like Yugi. Nope. She got to take all the shots at anything, without him able to do much. Oh how he was relishing in the fact that he had something on her. And if she didn't want this reported back to her loving friends, she was going to have to get one her knees and beg.

She didn't move. "It's none of your business. I happen to work here part time is all." Anzu said evenly. Seto frowned slightly. This wasn't going the way he wanted too. Not at all. He was going to chance tactics.

"So the angel of charity and all that is good works at a strip club? Do your dear little friends back home know of this?" He sneered, obviously hitting something by tacking on that last line. She visibly flinched as if he had actually hit her. "I thought you came to New York in order to become a dancer. I never knew this was the type you meant." Kaiba continued pushing it. She was shaking now, her nails buried into her palms. Finally, the all-good Anzu Mazaki was crumbling.

"Shut the fuck up Seto Kaiba." Anzu snapped, her blue eyes furious. Kaiba's eyes widened. He never even knew she was capable of swearing, let alone addressing him in such a state. "Unlike you I can't just go through life able to get by with the minimum. I actually have to work a job to continue my education and my real dancing career. I do this to pay for the other half of my tuition if your sorry self must know. I can't just pull money out of my ass like you and pay for it. I work every day at a burger joint dealing with stupid pricks like you, after dealing with dumbass rich girls who've never worked a day in their life in my classes. Then I put another two-hour dance practice after working there, and I come to this sorry place when I can manage it. I set my own hours, and all the tip money I get for the night is mine no strings attached. It brings in a couple thousand or so every two weeks depending on the patrons and the hours. So I usually spend my weekends studying and working here for a bunch of rich ass bastards who think it's okay to grab my ass and suggest to meet me after work for a bonus. So whatever the hell you want to do; do it. I dare you." Anzu seethed in a rage never seen before.

Kaiba was silent. In fact, he was awed. He worked with a load of dumbasses and horny bastards but never in the situations like this. He could usually escape with just a phone call or brief meetings. And with school he never had to deal with others like himself, who were even less intelligent then himself.

He couldn't even think of a comeback.

"And if you'll excuse me, I'll be returning to work right now." Anzu said after letting it sink in. Kaiba was ready to snap again, but he saw that she wasn't being sarcastic at all. After admitting all of that, she still wanted to go back to that hellhole.

"Why?"

"Because ever minute I spend here with you is another minute wasted where I'm not being paid." Anzu growled as if it were obvious.

"When do you get off?" Kaiba asked. She shot him a look. "Midnight, since you asked." She snapped back, crossing her arms. Kaiba produced his cell phone and check the time. Eleven fifty five.

"Then just stay here. It's eleven fifty five. I'll compensate you." Kaiba said, taking out his wallet readied with several hundred-dollar bills. "I don't want your money." Anzu snapped. Kaiba glared at her. "Have it your way." He replied, leaving the cash on the table and walking out.

And Kaiba never mentioned that day to anyone, not even Mokuba.

"Ms. Anzu whatever you did, it was perfect. We're rolling in profit today! You were our top earner!" The tanned boss exclaimed the next night after closing up early for a staff celebration. He handed her a thick envelope. "The CEO that brought Mr. Kaiba here wanted you to have this. Whatever you did sure seemed to help him out and he just wanted to pay you for it." The boss said. Anzu smiled politely as a bottle of champagne was popped and a mini celebration ensued. She put the envelope in her coat pocket to open later.

When she got home later that night, she ran the water for her poor looking whirlpool tub, and dipped her feet in. They needed it wearing those stupid heels.

"_To Dark Magician Girl"_ The envelope read in fine cursive script. Which Anzu found odd. No one at the club wrote in that handwriting, and the check the CEO Kaiba was with didn't use cursive when he paid other girls. But she ignored it instead going for a peek inside.

It was thick with hundred dollar bills, which in her shock she almost dropped into the tub. Excited she counted the bills, exactly enough to pay of the other half of her tuition.

Wait.

"Who gives a random pole dancer this much…." Until she got to the back of the stack of bills. There was an obviously faked blue eyes white dragon card, with a small Kaiba Corp. stamp at the bottom. Anzu almost threw the money onto the floor and out the window; she didn't want his charity. But then she noticed the back of the card was white with a message.

"For your wasted time." Was all that it said. Anzu smiled slightly; it was so like him.


End file.
